


A Ginger Interruption

by accio_magic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Romance, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hogwarts in the 60's, Horny Teenagers, One Shot, Pre-Marauders' Era, Tedromeda - Freeform, Young Love, dialogue prompt drabble, prefects, secret romance, sixth year, snogging in the hallways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_magic/pseuds/accio_magic
Summary: During a routine patrol of the Castle, Prefects Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black enjoy the time alone they've been aching for all week. Things are going incredibly well until they hear someone approaching from around the corner. Caught nearly red handed, they scramble for some excuse as to why they've been lingering in an empty hallway so late at night.





	A Ginger Interruption

Ted was snogging Andromeda Black, full out. They were a mess of arms and lips and teeth and both were extremely caught up in their actions. They had been sure they were alone, obviously; It was nearly eleven o'clock on a Thursday night. Curfew was long passed and the halls had been dead quite all night, which they may have found suspicious if it weren’t for the fact that they were enjoying the time alone as much as they were. Never in a million years did they expect to be caught; they had thought it through -- it was ages past curfew on a school night, in an area of the castle that was rarely visited. Still, there was always a risk when it came to what they were doing, but after not having a chance to even brush up against one other all day, they had seized the moment while they had the chance. 

And so, like many hormonal teenagers before them, they threw caution to the wind and decided to hell with it all. Merlin knew how long they would have gone at it if Andromeda hadn’t of startled, pulling back from his embrace, fully alert by some noise she had heard. Ted leaned back towards her lips and tried to entice her back to their snogging session, but she swatted him away. 

With a long suffering sigh, he cocked his head towards the direction she was staring in, trying to listen.  
There was someone whistling, and it sounded like they were coming closer.

Ted had nearly tripped over his own feet trying to get away from Andromeda and the wall he had her pressed up against. Andromeda was looking around with a panic-stricken expression on her face. She clutched the nearest doorknob, the rattling resistance like a stone dropping in his stomach. They looked at one another in frantic dismay. “Damn it,” Ted cursed, momentarily forgetting they had wands that could unlock the blasted thing.

He spun, looking for their cloaks. They’d divested one another of their respective robes in what seemed like ages ago, their wands safely nestled in the heavy fabric. 

The whistling got louder. 

This time, Andromeda cursed. Ted gave her an appreciative chuckled at the stream of words she’d loosed from her mouth. Slytherins always were rather inventive when it came to swearing, but none more so than his girlfriend.

There was no telling if a simple ‘ _Alohomora_ ’ would do, and by the time they retrieved their wands, Ted knew they’d be better off trying to neaten their appearance than finding a hiding spot. Muttering under his breath, Ted hastily fixed his tie and tucked his shirt tail back into his trousers. 

In a matter of seconds Ted knew whoever was walking towards them, whistling that annoying tune, would be upon them. No way was he going to get caught without his wand; Andromeda seemed to be thinking the same as him, reaching down for her wand at the same time he did. They held one another’s gaze for two seconds before standing back up, spines straight, wands in one hand and cloaks in the other.

The whistling grew ever closer; Ted tried his best to look nonchalant. As if he and Andromeda had stopped while patrolling -which _technically_ they had- to investigate the whistling. Ted’s jaw dropped when he saw who it was. He lowered his wand and did his best to keep a neutral expression on his face. 

They were for in for it now. 

He knew the moment Fabian Prewett came around the corner with that triumphant expression on his stupid, pratty face. It was as if Fabian _knew_ who he was going to happen upon because he didn’t look surprised to see the two of them in the slightest. If anything, he looked smug and entirely too satisfied with himself, hands in both of his pockets and a glint in his eyes.

"Teddy boy! Andromeda! How lovely.” Fabian exclaimed, clearly enjoying whatever it was he was so thrilled about. When the Head Boy bounded up to Ted, he knew Molly’s brother knew. Somehow, he _knew_. Fabian looked so damn pleased with himself, self-satisfaction practically washed off of him and filled the entire corridor. “What exactly are you two doing out so late?” The older Gryffindor asked in a way that made it crystal clear he knew the answer and was only asking to be an absolute pain in the arse.

Andromeda stayed silent. Ted snuck a glance over at the girl he’d been happily snogging not five minutes prior and nearly exclaimed, _“Really?”_ at the sight of the mask of indifference she now wore. He made a mental note to never play any game that required a poker face with her. Despite her flushed cheeks, ruffled blouse, and smeared lipstick (all things Ted hoped Fabian couldn’t see or didn’t notice), Andromeda was not nearly as rattled looking as Ted knew he must be. Luckily for him, he could hide the one thing that would truly damn them if Prewett saw with his House robes. 

Andromeda didn’t so much as shudder out a breath when she spoke. “It’s nice to see you as well, Prewett. I didn’t know you had patrol duty tonight. Theodore and I were just finishing up. Isn’t that right, Tonks?”

Ted nodded, swallowing hard, pleading with his body to _calm the fuck down_. “We, erm, heard something as we passed this classroom and stopped to investigate.” Ted said in a carefully controlled voice. He was still working on steadying his breathing, and he knew he was damn lucky they hadn’t been snogging for longer than they had been- at the rate they had been going, he had the distinct feeling they would have been losing more than just their robes to the cobblestone floors. His dick twitched at the brief thought, and he had to bite back a groan.

“I think it just must have been your ridiculous whistling, Prewett. What are you even doing out this late? You and your brother up to your ridiculous pranks again?” Andromeda asked coolly, arching one of her delicate eyebrows at the ginger in front of them. “How you ever made Head Boy I don’t know.” She was so much better at lying and deflecting than he was.

One of them needed to be. 

But Ted knew Fabian wasn’t blind, or stupid enough to rise to Andromeda’s bait; No, now that the Gryffindor was just a few feet away from them, Ted could see the gleam in Fabian’s eyes as he took in their appearances, putting the puzzle together and coming to the only solution there was. 

Ted glanced at Andromeda again, mentally kicking himself as he noticed her top button was undone. His eyes went wide and he nearly choked when he noticed the small bruise beneath her right earlobe. She was wearing her hair back in a thick plait, something Ted had been complaining about not even ten minutes ago. Ted adored her soft curls and often enjoyed running his hands through it. With it pulled back so neat and tight, he couldn’t play with her hair at all without ruining it entirely. And now, _now_ Fabian Fucking Prewett could see the hickey Ted had left because of her stupid braid. To make matters worse, the corridor they all stood in was relatively well lit, something Ted hadn’t even taken into consideration when he had pulled Andromeda into his arms. 

“Me?” Fabian asked, grinning like a fool. He had noticed Ted’s gaze and his reaction, Ted realized, as his eyes lazily traveled from Dromeda’s neck to Ted’s mouth, and lower to what Ted was hiding with his Hufflepuff robes. Fabian laughed, a full, hearty roar that echoed throughout the empty hall. “I’m here because I fancied a walk. I find I _fancy_ a lot of things late at night. Don’t you?" 

Ted bit his tongue, knowing that Fabian was only goading them. He was thinking of something --anything-- to say when Andromeda spoke up again. She was closer to Ted now; His traitorous body was fully aware of how close she now stood, buzzing with a desperate want to have her back against him as they had been a few minutes ago. Ted shot Fabian a dirty look, thinking to himself that that is exactly how they would be if the Gryffindor hadn’t come along and interrupted them. 

"Well, we’ll let you get on with your walk. Wouldn’t want to _intrude_.” Dromeda emphasized the last word and shot Fabian a dirty look herself. Andromeda was brilliant, plenty smart enough to know he was aware of what had just happened and was only trying to get a rise out of them both. 

Fabian, for all of his charades, was extremely clever. Playing dumb was an act, and Ted was aware that Andromeda wasn’t the type to keep playing along only to be trapped by their own words further into the conversation. Slytherins were nearly always more talented at mind and word games, a fact that he had learned many years ago.

“Come along, Theodore. Let’s let Prewett get back to his nighttime stroll.” Ted nearly jumped when she grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her, away from Fabian. 

He didn’t risk looking back at him. Nevertheless, it didn’t stop Fabian from shouting after them, “It’s about time you two got together! Oh, and Teddy boy? Red is most definitely your color! You should wear lipstick more often!”

**Author's Note:**

> This short one-shot came into creation after being given the dialogue prompt "Red is definitely your colour" by an anon on Tumblr. Thanks Anon, I really enjoyed writing this!
> 
> This fic takes place outside of my Star-Crossed at Hogwarts universe because I wanted Fabian to be a part of this. Here, Ted and Dromeda are sixth years and obviously together, unlike in Star Crossed. 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed, and would love to hear what you thought about it!! :)


End file.
